Living In One House (EXOSHIDAE)
by SNSDEXO
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika EXOSHIDAE tinggal di dorm yang sama hanya karena masalah popularitas?


LIVING TOGETHER ~EXOSHIDAE~

Chapter 1

Setelah puas membentak ketiga leader tersebut, segera menyuruh mereka pulang untuk beristirahat karena besok mereka akan pindah ke dorm yang baru untuk tinggal bersama sama.

Ketiga Leader tersebut sepakat untuk memahami perintah CEO Agensi tersebut dan menuruti apapun perintah .

"Sunbaenim,tak apa kan jika kita merepotkan grup mu?"

"Memangnya kenapa Suho-ya?"tanya Taeyeon bingung,kenpa tiba-tiba ia ditanyakan hal itu.

"Maksud Suho adalah,Dorm yang kita ber-12 selalu berantakan karena ulah Beagle Line,Kai,dan makanya kenapa Suho menanyakan ini kepadamu Tae noona"jawab Kris.

"Dorm yang berantakan?Itu pun serupa dengan dormku karena yang bisa tenang hanya Seohyun,Aku,dan Jessica karena Jessica selalu tidur setiap ada jam kosong"

"Entah kenapa noona itu mirip padaku-_-"kata Kris.

"Maksudmu sifat?"tanya Taeyeon.

"Iya noona"

"Yasudahlah,sepertinya kita harus berbicara kepada para member untuk sudah hampir sore disini"

"Apakah kita perlu menjelaskannya kepada mereka?"

"Sepertinya tidak,karena mereka sudah mengetahuinya dari Minho kita bersiap-siap di dorm masing-masing"

"Ok,kajja!"ajak Kris

"Nee!..."ucap mereka semua bersamaaan.

Dorm Girls' Generation

"JINJJAYO?!Jadi apa yang dikatakan Minho Oppa memang benar"ujar Yuri lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang tidak gatal(Trus ngapain digaruk-_-)

"Iya-iya,Besok kita akan ke dorm yang REMEMBER!Dorm yang baru dengan EXO!Kita akan mempunyai pasangan EXO Sendiri-sendiri"kata Tiffany.

"Huaaaaaa,teman sekamarku siapa ya?"tanya Sunny.

"Yang pasti EXO,selama disana GG tak boleh sekamar dengan juga sama,dia harus sekamar dengan kita"Seohyun menerangkan kepada eonnideul-nya.

"Sudahlah mari kita kita harus ngumpul di SM jam 7 pagi"

"MWO?!SEPAGI ITU?!"tanya member lain tak percaya.

"Makanya ayo kita bersiap-siap,kita akan di dorm itu sampai popularitas kita meninggi dan supaya besok tidak telat,ayo siap-siapin barang,tidur cepat,arraseo?"

"nee..."ucap ke-8 member,malas.

Esoknya...

"1,2,3,4,5,..."Kris menghitung jumlah member.

"11...Sehun mana?"tanya Kris.

"Aku disini hyung"ucapnya setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nah mari aku beri peraturan dan informasi sebelum kita berangkat"ucap Suho.

"Pertama kita tidak akan sekamar,kita akan disekamarkan dengan para ,kalian harus mengeluarkan sifat akrab dan sopan saat kalian berada ,kalian boleh berantakin dorm asalkan ada member GG yang juga berantakin ,siapapun yang bisa masak,bantu para sunbaenim untuk membuat ,kita disana untuk menambah popularitas kita bukan untuk ,kita akan disana selama 2-3 terakhir,kalian akan mudah jatuh jika kalian jatuh cinta pada salah satu member GG,beritahu hyung ya,arraseo?"kata Suho panjang lebar.

"NEE HYUNG!"jawab semua member serempak.

"Nah,mari kita berangkat ke dorm baru kita"

"OKE!"  
_

SM ENTERTAIMENT

07.00 kst.

Para member Girls' Generation dan EXO sudah berkumpul di halaman SM ENTERTAIMENT tinggal menunggu datangnya CEO agensi mereka ini.

"ANNYEONGHASEYO SONYEOSHIDAE EXO AKA EXOSHIDAE!"  
Ucap seseorang menggunakan Mic.

Tanpa dibilang pun EXOSHIDAE akan menengok dan mencari asal suara tersebut yang barusan memanggil grupnya.

Dan tentu saja,yang datang ada CEO Agensi tercinta mereka(-_-), Soo artisnya sudah menunggu di halaman SM ENTERTAIMENT ini.

"Ladies and gentleman,maaf sudah aku beritahu tentang kegiatan yang akan kalian lakukan selama 2-3 tahun ,menambah popularitas dengan menggunakan konsep 'EXOSHIDAE',jika ada pemotretan kalian akan menghadapi pemotretan ,didorm nanti kalian akan diberitahu teman ,kalian akan berkolaborasi untu akan punya live stage,tur konser,dan album dengan konsep'EXOSHIDAE'.Terakhir,jika kalian saling jatuh cinta,akan terjadi suatu skandal jika kalian tidak berhati-hati"ucap Sooman panjang lebar.

"Jadi,silahkan berangkat dan sampai jumpa lagi"

"NEE!"Ucap mereka semua semangat.

Mereka pun naik ke-bis,duduk,dan perjalanan menuju dorm mereka.

Dorm EXOSHIDAE.

1,2,...

Dan...

3!

"WUAHHHHH...LUAS SEKALI!"teriak mereka semua serempak ketika memasuki dorm mereka.

Ada yang lari-larian disekitar,ada yang tengah membicarakan tentang kamar,ada yang berkeliling dan ada yang ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ndeeee,chakkaman..."kata Taeyeon berlari menuju pintu ia membuka pintu.

"Manager!Ada apa?"

"Ini surat tentang pembagian kamar dan informasi lainnya"

"Ah baiklah"kata Taeyeon lalu menerima surat yang ada di tangan Managernya.

"Aku harus pergi,semoga hari mu menyenangkan"

"Nee"ucapnya lalu masuk ke dalam dorm barunya.

Taeyeon bergegas menuju ruang meminta kepada semua orang untuk berkumpul diruang keluarga karena ia akan membahas tentang pembagian kamar.

"So,how about the roomates?"tanya Jessica

"Dengarkan aku"

Kamar 1 : Taeyeon,Baekhyun  
Kamar 2 : Yoona,Luhan  
Kamar 3 : Hyoyeon,Kai,D.O  
Kamar 4 : Jessica,Kris,Lay  
Kamar 5 : Seohyun,Sehun  
Kamar 6 : Sunny,Xiumin  
Kamar 7 :Yuri,Tao  
Kamar 8 : Sooyoung,Suho,Chen  
Kamar 9 : Tiffany,Chanyeol

Semua kamar berada di lantai 2 dan di kamar itu akan ada papan nama yang menghuni kamar tersebut.

Demikian surat dari saya

Dari : Lee Soo Man.

"MWOYA?!"


End file.
